silenced
by demonchcik25
Summary: when kurama brings hiei to genkai there is a problem.when thing get worse botan has to make a disicion.hieiXbotan.
1. the curse

Kurama carried Hiei to Genkai's. Hiei was unconscious. Kurama gently set him on the floor. "Is he alright?" Botan asked looking worried. "Not sure yet." Kurama said looking at his friend on the floor.

Hiei's eyes opened, but there was something wrong. His eyes seemed blank. "Hiei are you alright?" Kurama asked. "I can't see or move." He stated. "Oh my." Botan commented. "What happened?" Genkai asked.

Kurama explained.

**Flash back **

_Hiei and Kurama face a demon. The fight starts out fine. Then the demon throws an energy ball at hiei. He didn't notice it coming. It exploded in his face. He was then knocked out._

**End flash back**

Just then Yusuke and Kuwabara come through the doors. "Hey! What's going on here?" Yusuke asked. No one answered. He looked at Hiei then at the others. Now he knew.

**_Botan._** Hiei called out in her mind. _What is it Hiei?_ She responded. **_There is no way to fix this problem. It will only get worse._** He told her. She was almost in tears when she heard this. _But why are you telling me this?_ She questioned. She got no response.

Botan lightly placed a hand on his. This surprised him. She held his hand in hers. She started to silently cry.

The others soon left and Botan promised to take care of Hiei. She brought him to a bed to let him rest. She was really worried about what he said to her. She was starting to cry again. She couldn't help it she loved him.

Hours passed as she stayed by Hiei's side. They actually talked for a while. It was the only was Botan would calm down. She brought him what he needed. He didn't ask her to do much.

A few weeks passed and nothing happened. She was slightly relived Hiei's condition didn't get worse. Then one morning he woke up and…


	2. the next problem

When hiei woke the next morning there was something more wrong.

"Good morning hiei." Botan said. She got no reply. "HIEI!" she screamed, still no reply. So she poked him. He swatted her away.

"Listen to me!" Botan said aggravated. Once again Hiei's voice came into her head. **_Are you trying to say something?_** He asked her_. YES WEREN'T YOU LISTENING!_ She scolded him. **_I can't hear anything, or speak either._** He told her. Botan's eyes went wide in shock.

Later that day Kurama came by to check on hiei. He was as shocked as Botan after hearing the news. Botan resisted the urge to cry. When the others heard they started to doubt that hiei would be all right.

"I wish there was a way to fix this." Koenma said. "There has to be some way!" Botan said. "We don't even know what's effecting him." Koenma spoke once more. Botan left without another word.

She sat by Hiei's side. _How are you feeling? _She asked him. **_Fine. _**Was the only reply she got. She lightly touched his arm. He tried to shake her off. She then lightly put her arms around him. Tears rolled down her cheeks again. Hiei felt her tears fall on his chest. He turned around and put his arms around her. She held on tighter. He did the same.

As they let go of each other Botan just looked at him and how helpless he was. She somehow felt like she could help him. She knew it was crazy, but it made her feel better.

**_Botan can I ask you something? _**Hiei finally asked after a moment. _What is it? _She asked. **_I need you to take my sword and kill me. _**After she heard this Botan burst into tears. _No, I can't do that! I won't! why are you asking this of me? _She screamed in his head. **_It's the only way to get rid of this curse. Please just do this for me. _**He pleaded her. Botan continued to cry and didn't bother to answer. **_I just want to be free of this. _**Hiei told her. Botan was still silent.

For a long time Botan stayed silent. Just crying not wanting to believe what she was asked to do. She couldn't take a friend's life. She was confused. She wanted to help, but didn't want him dead. Why was she put in this position ? Why her? Nothing seemed right anymore. She was stuck in an impossible position. Both choices were right and wrong too.

**_Will you do it? _**Hiei asked her. _I don't know. _She said. _I need time to think about this. _She said after a moment. Hiei nodded and she walked out.

Hiei awaits her arrival lying on the bed. He knew this would be hard for her, but not like this. He hopped she would come to a decision soon before he had second thoughts. He could only hope.

Botan sat and cried trying to make up her mind. She finally got an answer. She would do it.


	3. death of hiei

Botan took a few minuets to relax before going back to Hiei. Still crying Botan told him. _I'll do it_. Hiei had a small smile on his face. Not that he wanted to die, but he didn't want to live like this.

Botan walked over to Hiei and held his hand in hers. _Before I do this I want to tell you one thing._ She told him. Her tears fell onto Hiei's face. _I love you hiei. I always have. _She cried even more. **_I love you too Botan. And I'm sorry I'm making you do this._** **_Now do it. _**Before she did anything else Botan wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder. He put his arms around her too.

When they let go Botan grabbed the sword and unsheathed it. She was ready. Tears streaming down her face she pierced Hiei's heart and cried harder.

Hiei was ready for this. He lay there waiting. The last things he felt were the cold metal blade go through his chest and Botan's tears.

The others came to check on Hiei right after that. When they came in they heard Botan crying. They ran to Hiei's room. They were all shocked to see Botan crying over Hiei's body, Hiei's sword through his chest, and Botan's hands on the hilt of the sword.

"What happened here?" Kurama asked walking over to Botan. "Did you do this?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder. He heard her mumbled voice. "He asked me to." She said. "Do you know why?" "Yes. He said it was the only way to break the curse."

Botan cried herself to sleep that night. She regretted doing it now, but she didn't want to see him so upset. It was so hard for her. She had come to love him so much and even though he loved her too she still felt worse after each minute that passed. She knew it was because she couldn't be with him.

Hiei had arrived in spirit world. He was brought to Koenma. After a moment of silence Koenma spoke. "There is no way I can restore your life as long a the curse plagues your body. Only breaking the curse will bring you back." Hiei gave his usual 'hn.' 

Botan couldn't sleep so she went to the room Hiei was in. she didn't expect to find Kurama there. He seemed to be studying the body. He tuned to look at Botan.

Kurama left soon after. Botan stayed. She sat by the bed like she would if hiei was still alive. She cried silently. She wished she could bring him back. She knew it was highly unlikely. She gently touched his cheek and it felt warm. Botan now knew there was a way to get him back. She would have to find a way to break the curse.

The next morning she went to spirit world. She looked through books all day. She was starting to abandon hope. She decided to look through a few more before giving up for the day.

She was looking through her last book of the day and found what she needed. The book was old. The words were faded and hard to read. Botan struggled to read it. It took a few minutes, but she got it.


	4. good news and bad news

Botan found what she was looking for. The book read, "to break the curse the one effected must be shown love." Botan barely understood that, but she would try.

Botan went back to Hiei's body. She wasn't sure she knew what she was doing. She stood over the body and thought for a moment.

When she finally did something she lightly pressed her lips on his. Hiei's body glowed. Botan lifted her head to see Hiei slowly opening his eye. She smiled at him. He sat up and gave a small smile of his own.

Just then Yusuke walked in. He looked at them they looked at him. He went and told the others.

"Hiei," Botan said. "What?" Hiei responded. "I really meant it when I told you I loved you." She said. "I meant it too." Hiei said staring straight into Botan's eyes. Botan smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Hiei lightly kissed Botan's cheek then held her in his arms.

An hour has passed and Hiei and Botan have been talking. They were walking through the park. Suddenly Botan passed out. Hiei caught her as she fell and quickly brought her to her apartment.

He lied he down on the bed and sat by her side. He hopped she would be alright.

Sorry that it's so short but I don't get much time on any more.


	5. problems get worse

**Hi sorry about the wait but I had to transfer everything to my new computer. So here's chapter 5 of silenced. Sorry it's so short but I'm out of ideas for now.**

Hiei took care of Botan. He didn't get why she passed out she was completely fine. She soon woke.

"Are you alright?" Hiei asked very worried. "Yes, I'm fine now, but what happened?" She replied. "I'm not sure, you just passed out." Hiei answered.

Hiei put his arms around her and held her close. Botan put her arms around him. The sat like that for a few minuets until there was a knock at the door. Botan went to answer it and found Shizuru and Keiko at the door. She let her friends in.

**Botan's POV:**

I had just let Shizuru and Keiko in when I started to feel dizzy. Everything was spinning. I soon found my self falling head first into a door knob. I fell to the floor.

**Normal POV:**

Botan had just hit her head on the door knob and fell on the floor. Keiko and Shizuru rushed over as Hiei ran in from the other room. The two girls gave Hiei a confused look when Hiei ran over.

"What are you doing here?" Shizuru asked suspiciously. Hiei gave no answer and went to bring Botan back to her bed. "Hey!" Shizuru yelled to him as he started to walk away with Botan in his arms. Hiei glared at her and continued what he was doing.


	6. the tear that brougth their happiness

**A/N: Hey I'm not dead! I'm back since I'm outta ideas I'm gonna make this my last chapter. See what happens.**

Hiei carefully placed Botan on the bed. He was becoming worried. He wished he cold help more. The door creaked. Shizuru and Keiko walked in. Hiei just kept his eyes on Botan.

The girls were confused. Why was Hiei here and taking care of Botan? So they just watched as he watched her. A knock at the door cut through the silence.

Keiko went to answer the door. It was Kurama. He came to check on Botan.

Kurama found the scene before him quite odd. Shizuru staring at Hiei and Hiei staring at Botan.

He went to check on Botan's condition. She wasn't well. Everyone became worried. It was obvious some evil is slowly killing her from the inside out.

After everyone had left Hiei was still there in the same spot watching over Botan. He refused to believe she was dieing. He would give anything to save her.

_**Later that night**_

Hiei was still at Botan's side. She didn't wake up all day. Hiei slowly fell into sleep. His head resting in his folded arms on the bed, but still in the chair he sat in that whole day. He was uneasy all night.

_**The next morning**_

Hiei woke the next morning to find Botan in the same place he put her the day before. He was more worried. She didn't move all night. He won't let her die.

There was a knock. Kurama was back. He said Botan's condition was worse than before. She didn't have much longer.

Hiei just sat there. He stared at her. Wishing there was something he could do to help.

Hiei didn't notice when a single tear rolled down his cheek. It fell and crystallized into a dark purple stone. It glowed with a beautiful purple light. Hiei and Kurama stared at the stone. In was almost pure.

Another tear fell. It had the same pure light. A few more fell. The light was stronger. It engulfed Botan.

The two watched as Botan was swallowed up by the pure purple light. Botan was lifted into the air.

They saw the evil lift out of her. It was amazing. The evil disappeared in the light.

Botan fell into Hiei's arms. Her eyes opened. Hiei wanted to save her, and he did. His tears purified the evil in her. She smiled at him

"Hiei." She said quietly. He smiled at her and gently kissed her lips. He knew everything would be alright.

_**Three years later**_

Hiei and Botan have gotten married the year before and now Botan was pregnant. They were both happy. Everything turned out fine. Everything was normal.

They knew everything was as it was supposed to be.


End file.
